Angel of innocence
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: A miracle turns into a tragedy and Tony isn't quite sure he can get through it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating my other stories instead of writing new ones but this has been in my head for a while and I couldn't help myself. It was gonna be a oneshot but it got a hell of a lot longer. The writing style is different than I have tried before and the chapters are really short. I hope you enjoy it.**

"_I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo... we lost her." These were the words that Anthony DiNozzo did not want to hear, words he had refused to hear. Why, then, was the docto_r saying them.

Tony walked into the squad room feeling livelier than he looked. He was sore, tired and hung over but he could not have been happier. He had just overcome one of the greatest feats known to man...;he had slept with the director of Mossad's daughter (a trained assassin) and had lived to tell the tale.

They were not living together, they were not dating, they were just like a very big bale of hay in a humid shed, waiting to spontaneously combust. A few celebration drinks with colleges turned into a drinking game with friends and of course it was Abby who had breached that line and dared the most tension heavy partners to kiss. After that it is pretty self explanatory, with the pleasant nudge of alcohol to spur them on, as if they needed it, a chaste kiss on the lips soon turned into a hot and heavy make-out session at the bar. After a minute or two of whooping from the crowd, clothes started to shed and the barman was not feeling quite so accommodating anymore. He cautiously broke up the passionate pair and asked them to leave, Tony, of course, flashed his badge and told him to stay out of NCIS business; at which point Gibbs and McGee stepped in. Each taking their charge and firmly directing them outside, into separate cabs and off to their prospective dwellings. Of course it didn't end that way; Tony somehow ended up at Ziva's apartment, in her bedroom no less, before waking up in the morning with a splitting headache in a contorted position across the bathroom vanity. Upon realising that he had no clothes on, he immediately deduced that last night was one hell of a ride. His suspicions confirmed when he wandered into the living room and found a bra hanging from the ceiling fan. He cocked an eyebrow at his discovery before shrugging dismissively and started hunting for his clothes.

He found them, or rather what was left of them, in Ziva's bedroom along with half a torn sheet and a busted pillow. The Israeli was nowhere to be seen. Tony disentangled a portion of his trousers from a makeshift binding still tied to the post of the bed. His shirt was quite literally torn in half, each half on either side of the room. It must have been some night, he only wished he could remember it. Pulling on the remnants of his pants and called a cab from the land line in the kitchen; downing a handful of aspirin while he waited.

The cab driver had laughed when he saw Tony's dishevelled appearance and asked, 'Good night?" upon which Tony had replied with his trademark smile, "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

It was startling, sure, when she had turned up on his door step crying but it was scary too, even heart-breaking. She hadn't said anything , she just fell into his arms and without even noticing, he had caught her. She was crying and before he knew it his cheeks were wet too. Just because she was in pain and he couldn't fix it.

Who thought that two little words could turn someone's life upside down. The first two words Ziva told him that night meant that his life would never be the same again.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

After the initial shock, crying, sobbing, shouting, screaming and head slaps, everything quietened down to smooth sailing. They were attracted to each other but not enough to start a family, both admitted to being interested because of what they thought would be fantastic sex, they had regretted it but now... everything was falling into place.

They wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise so they had doled out naming duties equally. Ziva would choose the girls name and Tony would approve or disapprove and Tony could choose the boys name and Ziva would choose whether it was suitable or not. The first time they had really looked into it they were in ziva's living room. Tony was watching 007 movies and Ziva was nestled in his lap searching names on the internet on her laptop. All he would say is, "James is a good name." And Ziva would continuously answer with, "No." After a while she just let Tony's suggestions wash over the top of her and she immersed herself in girls names. She had just run her cursor over 'Samara' when a nudge from her abdomen startled her out of her stupor.

"Tony!" she had exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay I get it we are not calling him James."

"No Tony, feel." She grabbed his hand and gently planted it on her swelling stomach just in time for him to feel her skin flutter under his hands. She laced her fingers between his and he pulled her into a sitting position so he could kiss her soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was powder blue. Tony wanted a boy and Ziva wanted a baby girl that wasn't immediately stereotyped, so they had decided on blue. Gibbs had surprised them both with a beautiful, handcrafted crib, change table and bookcase. Ducky had put in his two-cents and bought a mobile and adorable one-pieces and romper suits, Abby had been surprisingly normal and bought them a winnie the pooh quilt set and wall decorations but she couldn't help but buy a custom made black and white stripe one-piece with tiny skull press studs. McGee had bought a whole range of stuffed toys after his latest novel; "_Love Flair_", starring swashbuckling, socially repugnant agent Tommy and the sultry and emotionally distant officer Lisa with their secret love child Laura, had brought him in a whole wad of cash. Tony and Ziva were not even mad that he had written more not-so-fiction-fiction especially when he unveiled the Magnum PI bed for the baby when it got older, if it was a boy. Or for when Tony got sent to the dog house for pissing off Ziva if it was a girl.

They had chosen their names Tony's approved choice being Ajax Shai DiNozzo instead of James Connery DiNozzo. Ziva wanted the child to have Tony's last name in case anything should happen to her she did not want her baby to be connected, legally, to her family in anyway.

Tony had insisted upon hearing Ziva's choice but she refused to tell him. Saying that he could find out after the baby was born, when a kitchen knife became involved Tony surrendered.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva just kept getting bigger, being only small, there was beginning to be more baby than her but when they had been lying in bed and she kissed him goodnight Tony thought that she had never looked happier. Playing with Ziva's gorgeous long hair and gently caressing her baby belly, he had never felt more at peace than he did then. She was nearly nine months pregnant and despite being happy, she looked tired and thin. Falling asleep with his hand on her stomach; Tony felt the massive movement within her womb and Ziva stir at the discomfort but both slept on for another two hours before the pain became enough to wake her. That was when everything became undone.


End file.
